


Nautiscarader's Wendip Week 2019

by nautiscarader



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, also love makes you sometimes a dum-dum, boys are dumb and women are smart in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: Hub for this year's Wendip Week prompts





	1. Day 1: This is fun, what you two have

\- This is fun, what you two have.  
  
Wendy giggled, scratching the neck of one of the chinchillaxes, though she let go of it pretty quickly, so it can return to its friend. She leaned back on the log and watched the two extraordinary rodents play pranks on each other in the glade, while she and Dipper took turns taking chips from the bag. Wendy wasn't aware these animals lived in the near vicinity of her house, until two decided to move in. The two curious animals exhibited great interest in unhealthy snacks and in moving pictures featuring much bigger mammals.

It was Dipper, who suggested they might not be ordinary members of their species, and, unsurprisingly, he was right. Buried deep in Ford's notes, he found a passage about them, though from the description it seemed times have changed for them as well, and chinchillaxes were no longer gathering on meadows to make concerts and consume various illegal substances to promote peace and love.

\- I wonder how long will they stay here, though. - Dipper asked under his breath, though Wendy heard him nonetheless.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- It's just... It sucks that things can't always last forever.

He absent-mindedly kicked a small twig, careful not to disturb their furry friends.

\- Like, Summers, you know. Every time you start having fun it's always already over! A-And look at these two. They were once together, and then some jerk has trapped Johnathan and separated it from Princess Awesome!  
\- Well, yeah, it does suck... - Wendy began - But hey, at least they are together now. And who knows, maybe they won't get separated ever again!  
  
She paused and stared into the depth of the woods surrounding them.

\- I know how you feel, man, I still don't know how am I going to do in college. Never been to the big city.  
\- You'll be great! - Dipper interjected at once, hearing the melancholy in her voice - There-There is nothing you can't do... But you know, if you find problems with something, you can always call me... or Mabel.  
\- Heh, that's true.  
  
Wendy took off her hat and waved it to cool herself off.

\- Maybe we'll even be able to meet ore often? It's closer to California.  
\- I... I suppose so...  
  
Dipper's face brightened as he saw a smile drawing on Wendy's face, while the strands of her hair were caressed by the warm wind. He opened his lips, about to say something, but his moment of tranquillity was interrupted by a sudden giggling.

\- Aww, look at these two! - Mabel cheered as she emerged from behind the log - They are finally together, despite all the odds, love can conquer anything!  
\- Uh, yeah I guess. - Wendy shared surprised looks with Dipper - Those chinchillaxes do look happy.  
  
She pointed to the two rodents, who were currently using squished raspberries to draw graffiti on the nearby old oak, much to the dismay of elderly squirrels. Mabel looked pitifully both at Wendy and Dipper, still wearing the same, slightly confused expressions, and sighed deeply. She grabbed Waddles and walked away from the glade, muttering under her breath.

\- Come on, Waddles, let the two figure it out on their own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/186503677385/wendip-week-2019-day-1-this-is-fun-what-you-two))


	2. Day 2: Why are you wearing my clothes?

\- Why are you wearing my clothes?  
  
Strangely, the first question Dipper asked the kid standing in front of him wasn't the one he should be asking. Fortunately, he came to his senses just a minute later.

\- And why do you *look* like me?!

The mysterious kid blinked, though he apparently couldn't see the striking similarities. He was younger than Dipper, maybe around 10 years old, but he was wearing his trademark white-blue hat, a dark blue vest, and an orange shirt. The only element of his physique different from Dipper was his red, curly hair, well-hidden under his hat, and green eyes, looking at him with curiosity.

\- I... I don't know.   
  
Perhaps the only stranger thing about the boy's appearance was where Dipper has found him: in the forest, just a few minutes away from the Mystery Shack. Dipper was cataloguing the ever-changing routes and landmarks of he forest, when he spotted the boy that seemingly has appeared there out of nowhere.

Dipper walked around the boy, paying close attention to all the details he might have missed. He spotted a badge of some sorts pinned to his vest, a ballpoint pen tucked in his pocket, and some sort of notepad sticking out of another. The boy took out a package of chewing gums and began munching on one, while he eyed Dipper with equally confused looks.

\- Hey, dude! - a familiar, jovial tone reached Dipper's ears, together with rustling of grass, moving away under Soos' heavy footsteps. - Whatchu' doing there?  
\- Soos, I found this weird kid, and-and-and he looks like me!  
  
Dipper grabbed the kid and pushed him to his side, much to his surprise.

\- See?  
\- Woah, dude! You're right! - Soos exclaimed - It's like a mini-you... except the hair...  
\- I know, and he just... appeared here. I was redoing the maps, you know, and he... he was just here, as if he teleported or something! It was weird!

Soos' eyes suddenly opened wide, and he grabbed Dipper by the neck to pull him aside.

\- Dude! I figured it out! - he whispered, turning back to the newly found kid.  
\- What?  
\- You say he came out of nowhere, looks like you, and even behaves like you!  
  
The two looked back and stared at the boy, sketching something in his notepad.

\- Don't you get it?  
\- No...  
  
Soos grabbed his shoulders a and pushed his face uncomfortably close to his.

\- He. Is. Your. Kid! - he spoke - From the future!

At that revelation, Dipper gasped and took a step back, looking back and forth at Soos and the boy. His first thought would be that it was one of the clones he made years ago, that must have mutated... But Soos' explanation made much, much more sense.

\- You... you're right! - he wheezed - But why would he be there? You think there's a problem in the future he wants to warn us about?  
\- Maybe... - Soos scratched his chin - Maybe there's a robot uprising! Maybe he was the last human to solve those annoying anti-robot puzzles on-line, and he had to escape!  
\- Wow, my son is so brave... - Dipper shed a tear - Why is his hair red, though?  
  
Soos raised his brow.

\- Er, isn't it obvious, dude?

It took Dipper another second or so for the realisation to hit him, and the sheer power of future consequences forced him to fall to the ground.

\- We-Wendy? Me-Me and We-Wendy?  
  
A massive mixture of joy, pride, but also guilt and pain seared through his chest. He was still in love with her, no matter how hard he tried not to, cherishing their friendship and every moment with her, but the memories of their not-exactly break-up was still vivid in his mind, and the thought he might screw something up again was devastating. But at the same time, a new sensation filled his soul, inflating him like a balloon. In front of him stood the proof that not everything was lost, and that he still might have a chance.

\- Okay, but how do we prove it? - Dipper asked Soos in the conspiratorial voice.  
\- Easy - he replied - Hey, kiddo? Where are your parents?  
\- There - the boy pointed to the Shack, barely visible through the trees.  
\- See?  
\- Wait, we need something more... - Dipper muttered - Hey, do you have a phone?   
\- No. - he replied, not taking eyes from his notepad, where he was tracing leaves.  
\- I knew it! - Soos said under his breath - He's from the future, so they probably have laser communicators! Okay, one last proof. What would you name your and Wendy's child?  
  
Dipper's cheeks turned crimson again, at the mere thought of him and Wendy sharing their future.

\- I, I don't know. - he stuttered - I, I would have to talk it over with Wendy, I mean, it's our kid, so I can't *not* take her opinions into consideration. I mean, if it was a girl, then her mom's name, and if it's a boy, then-then...  
\- Dude, quick answer! - Soos slapped him gently to stop blabbering.  
\- Danny! - I would call my son Danny, Danny Pines. That sounds nice, right?

Soos turned to the boy, who seemed to have lost interest in an adult and a teenager talking about him all the time.

\- Hey, boy, what's your name?

He looked up from his drawing. The boy's eyes met with Dipper's, and he said his name.

\- Daniel.

Dipper and Soos let out a breathless gasps, as they stormed to the child, who now looked a bit concerned, moving his head back and forth, as he eyed the two.

\- Okay, son, I - Dipper paused - I mean, sonny, Danny. You have to tell us about where are you from. I mean, what year are you from? Is the economy stable? Are-Are the ice caps still there?   
\- Is the Super Panda Ninja still on? Please don't tell me they cancelled Super Panda Ninja!   
\- Er...

Danny looked at the two weirdos and tucked his legs and arms closer to his body, as he curled up on the rock he was sitting on.

\- I... My parents tell me not to talk to strangers.  
\- Oh, right. - Dipper suddenly regained his senses, and let go of him - That is right, of course, that's what I would have taught my son to do.   
  
The two took a step away from Danny, letting him have some of the personal space.

\- That drawing you made looks cool - Dipper smiled, and watched as Danny's face brightens.  
\- Really?  
\- Sure, dude! - Soos added.  
\- Thanks - he sniffed - My dad likes to draw.  
\- Yeah, I'm-I'm sure he does - Dipper replied, feeling goosebumps all over his skin. - But still, er, we would like to know, why are you here, exactly?  
\- We... we came for a trip... - Danny relaxed - To see the forest and mountains.  
  
Dipper and Soos exchanged nervous looks.

\- Me must have messed up the planet badly in the future.   
\- It's all because the plastic straws... - tears appeared in Soos' eyes - Why do I always take two of them?  
\- Soos, relax, maybe there is time.   
  
He turned towards Danny again.

\- Listen, my great uncle is a scientist, he will be able to help us. And you too, assuming when you go forward in time, timelines would update. Will you go with us? He's in the Shack, just... Just like your parents.   
\- A scientist? - Danny raised a brow - Like, with a secret laboratory?  
\- Only the best Gravity Falls, Oregon can offer!  
  
This piece of information had the reaction Dipper and Soos expected. Danny jumped off the rock and ran towards the two, eager to follow them.

\- Okay, let's go and see Ford, he'll know what to do.

A few minutes later, the two walked behind the Shack and opened the hatch to the underground lab. The sheer idea of it made Danny ecstatic, and Dipper and Soon had to restrain him from rushing down the narrow stairs. They found Ford sitting by his table, with several samples of what looked like pladypus fur being exposed to various chemicals.

\- Interesting...  
\- Grunkle Ford!   
\- Oh, hello, Dipper, what are you-  
  
Ford turned to his side, and he nearly fell from his chair when he spotted a third person between Soos and Dipper.

\- Dipper! - he exclaimed, jumping to his feet - How-Who-Why have you brought this child here, this is supposed to be a secret!  
\- I know, Ford, I know, but... - Dipper approached him - This... This is my and Wendy's son from the future! - he stepped closer and whispered in one go.

Flabbergasted by the news, Ford kept looking back and forth at Dipper and the new kid, who was now just inches from touching a canister of highly volatile substance, and what's worse, Soos was as well. Dipper and Ford quickly grabbed the two, pushing them away to the center of the cramped lab. Soos and Dipper relied the few bits of information they have managed to gather from him in the glade, explaining their reasoning to Ford.

\- Well, I... I can see the resemblance. - he muttered - What's his name?  
\- Danny! - Danny exclaimed - Are you the scientist that lives here?  
\- I sure am, kid. Listen, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?  
\- Uh-uh.  
\- Okay. First, how did you get here? What vehicle have you arrived in?  
\- A car? - Danny titled his head. - What's that? -  
  
He pointed to the samples on Ford's desk.

\- Oh, I am just conducting experiments on some local fauna. Animals, I mean. Remarkable animals, pladypi, their skin is in natural plad!  
\- Heh, my mom wears that!

Soos heard Dipper sniff loudly.

\- I hope I am a good husband...  
  
Ford opened a drawer and took a elongated machine with an LCD screen hastily mounted on it.  
  
\- Back to my questions... - Ford continued - So, about place where you came...  
\- We live in Calafornia! - he exclaimed.   
\- Okay, so California is still present. - Ford scribbled his notes - Can you tell me about your world?   
\- Like, the playground and stuff?  
\- Precisely, the playground. And stuff. - he smiled.  
\- Well, I like football. - Danny replied.  
\- The one you kick, or the one where you throw the ball?  
\- Eh, the kick?  
  
Suddenly, Soos turned to Dipper with a concerned frown on his face.

\- Things aren't looking so good. The British may have come back for the colonies! Danny, please tell me you don't drink tea...  
\- Sure I do. I love ice tea!  
\- Okay, everything's fine then. - Soos let out a sigh.

Ford took the portable biometric scanner and began moving it around Danny's head, much to his amazement and amusement, as the machine produced steady beeping.   
  
\- Woah! What's that?   
\- I'm trying to detect any time anomalies around you... They tend to cause fluctuations around one's magnetic field up to twenty-four hours after the shift...  
\- Hey, is Soos down here?

A sudden, new voice reached Ford's ears, though it was followed by a blood-freezing shriek. Ford nearly dropped the device on Danny's head when Melody ran towards him, wearing an expression of utter shock and anger.

\- F-Ford! Why-Why do you took Danny here? And what are you doing to him?! His parents were looking all over for him!  
\- Dipper and Wendy? - Ford asked - Did they come with him as well?  
  
Melody took a moment to process his question.

\- What are you talking about? - she shouted, and grabbed Danny's hand - Come here, sweetie, your mom and dad are waiting for you...

And sure enough, when Soos, Dipper and Ford peeked from the secret door behind the soda machine, they spotted Danny in arms of his mother. She was tall, wore plad jacket, and had blonde hair. His father had red ones, and was distinctively not like Dipper at all, with a rather big nose and beard.

\- I'm- I'm so sorry - Melody apologised - We're, uh, we're remodelling the, the basement, and he must have walked downstairs. Please, take anything from the gift section as a compensation.   
\- No problem, ma'am. - the woman replied - As long as our lil' Danny is safe, we're fine.  
\- Mommy! There is a secret lab downstairs! And a scientist that makes experiments!  
\- Really? - his father smiled - You'll tell us all about it when we drive home...  
  
Melody walked the couple to the exit, and stayed by the door, making sure they were far away, before she turned on the spot and stormed to the three men, now all wearing guilty expressions on their faces.

\- Can anyone tell me what the hell was that about?  
  
Dipper and Soos explained briefly what lead to them to the discovery of Dipper's "son", and with each line, the two realised they might have jumped to the conclusions a bit quickly.

\- For the love of... - Melody hid her face in hands - Soos, if you find a child in a forest, YOU DON'T ASSUME IT'S A TIME TRAVELLER! YOU BRING IT TO THE NEAREST ADULT! AND NO, YOU DON'T COUNT!  
  
She looked at Dipper.

\- You're glad Wendy has a day off, or I would have told her all of that right now, and ruin any chances of you two ever hooking up. And you, Ford!  
  
Ford flinched when his name was uttered.

\- You, out off all people here, fell for that?!  
\- Well, the evidence was there. - he scratched his head - He did look like Dipper's and Wendy's child...   
\- And he had no phone! - Soos added.  
\- Because he spent 300 bucks on microtransactions - Melody replied - He won't be playing the "Sweets Squash Saga" anytime soon...  
\- But the hat!  
\- Yes, bought here.  
  
Melody showed the rack with t-shirts and caps, where one was missing.   
  
\- But... - Dipper asked - Then why was he in that glade?  
\- He was taking a pee. Unheard of, I know.  
  
The three men exchanged guilty looks with one another.

\- Has neither of you thought to, you know, ASK him?!

She let out another, deep sigh and sat on her chair.

\- Listen, the attractions in the parking lot needs cleaning. I want to see them shining by the dinnertime. And no science-y do-dads! - she addressed Ford - Just water and soap.   
\- Hey, on the bright side, I can still use plastic straws and not feel guilty! - Soos cheered up as they walked out.   
  
Melody leaned in her chair, glad the parents didn't want to press any charges, and for once, hoped for a customer-less afternoon. A minute later, however, the door behind her opened though, and Melody turned towards it.

\- Oh, Wendy, I'm glad you came, you're not going to believe what hap-  
  
But the woman in the back entrance wasn't Wendy, though Melody had to rub her eyes to make sure she was right. She was wearing large, round glasses, green jacket, a somewhat singed backpack, and had long, red hair, tied into a ponytail, which at first made Melody mistake her for her friend. She was panting and gasping, as if she has just run a marathon.

\- Oh, apologies, ma'am. I though you were another shopgirl.  
\- Wendy? - the woman asked, her eyes widening at the sound of the name.  
\- Yeah, she was supposed to have a day off. Anyway, the customers entrance is there - she pointed to the other set of doors.   
  
But when Melody turned her head back, the woman was gone, as if she evaporated into thin air, leaving Melody in a state of even deeper confusion.

Ten feet below the ground, Ford's scanner made another noise and printed an output.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/186537080570/wendip-week-2019-day-2-why-are-you-wearing-my))


	3. Day 3: We got each other now

\- Well, we have each other now, son.  
  
Saying this with a somber tone, Dipper put his arm around his son's shoulder, bringing him closer. He knew he wasn't gonna cry, he was far, far braver than he looked like. But still, something has been rising up in his chest, and the boy looked up at his father, looking for some wisdom in this difficult time.

\- You know that means, right?  
\- Yeah.

And suddenly, their sad faces wer filled with wide smiles as they exclaimed at the same time.

\- We've got house to ourselves! Woo-hoo!

The two high-fived each other before Dipper prompted his son to turn around.

\- Come on, wave mom goodbye one more time.  
\- Bye, mommy!

The SUV honked again, before it disappeared behind the row of trees that hid Wendy and Dipper's house from the road.

\- Don't forget to tell her that her hair looks nice after she comes back. - Dipper spoke to is son.  
\- Why?  
\- Well... I think women like when you mention that if they change the hair style. - Dipper pondered for a moment - I don't remember Wendy ever changing hers, though, but I always say it when she comes back from Mabel's day off at the spa anyway.  
\- So, what should we do now? - Tyrone asked his father.  
\- Well, let's think... What would mom not let us do if she was there?

The two men stood in place for a good minute, both scratching their chins in a near-identical, mirrored way. The truth was, Wendy wasn't a particularly strict mother, and living in woods of Gravity Falls meant Tyrone was both taught to follow rules, as well as to know when to break them.

At some point, Dipper shrugged.

\- Okay, let's think what Wendy would not let us do if she wasn't letting us do stuff anyway...  
\- Eat ice cream for breakfast! - Tyrone replied at once.  
\- Good idea, champ.  
  
A moment later, the two stormed for the kitchen, pushing themselves on the way, and it was Dipper who got to the freezer first. He took the large box, turned around and proudly opened it to his son's widening eyes.

\- Oh, fudge!  
\- Hey, language, son.  
\- No, it is fudge!  
  
Dipper looked at the box he took out.

\- Oh, fudge, you're right!  
\- Better take some strawberry-filled waffles with it.  
\- Good idea.  
  
Dipper took his son into his arms and let him take the package of waffles from one of the upper shelves.

\- Think about that, Tyrone, we've got a whole day to ourselves! We can do whatever we want. So, what do you want to do first?

His son pondered a while, and at the same time as Dipper, their faces curled into a wide grin.  


* * *

_"The history of tortoise polo is a long and rich one, dating back to 1845, when sir Roderick Pflummington The Fourth rode his tortoise Bobby in a military parade in front of the King, and had to dodge a kettle the Queen herself threw at him after the third hour, displaying lack of amusement..."_  
  
The monotone, drowsy voice of Bert Kurns narrating his miniseries slowly put the two men into a state of slumber, as they stared at the TV in their living room, consuming spoon after spoon of the fudge ice-cream. It was already 4 P.M.

\- You've got to give it to him, he can make boring things interesting.  
\- Yeah, I think so. - Dipper mumbled.  
  
He flailed his hand, trying to take another scoop of the dessert, but found himself whacking on a plastic, no matter the angle. Gathering the strength, he turned to the side, and found the box near-empty.

\- Well, ice cream is gone.  
\- What? No, I only have half the stomach ache! - Tyrone protested.  
\- Hang on, I think we have more in the freezer in the basement.  
\- Right next to bear repellent and portable internet? - Tyrone asked.  
\- That's right. Gotta be prepared for apocalypse, like mom says.  
  
The two looked at each other, and at the same time, they launched their fist s at each other. Dipper's was rock, Tyrone chose scissors.

\- Aww, man. - Tyrone groaned and reluctantly got up from the sofa to go downstairs.

The basement of their house was quite spacious, and the act of venturing underground always gave little Tyrone a bit of a thrill he could experience in their home. It was naturally cooler, just enough dark to make a few hairs on his neck to stand up, but it was still cozy enough to make him feel safe. Of course aside the pantry he was trying to reach, the most important part was the vault.

It was the only part of the basement that stood out, thanks to steel, clean, almost alien-looking, black door, heavily guarded by both magic and technology. He knew his parents kept treasures there, though he only was allowed a peek or two in his whole life, and he always wondered if it was possible to somehow outsmart his parents and get inside.

Tyrone walked to the spare fridge, opened the freezer and, much to his delight, found not one, but five spare packages of fudge ice cream. He grabbed two, and was about to rush upstairs, when he felt a sudden gust of chilly wind on his back. Thinking the door to the fridge opened again, he turned around, but as he did so, a new image made him open his eyes wide, and drop the packages of ice cream to the floor.

\- Dad! Come quickly!

The voice of his son alerted Dipper at once, and much faster than he thought he'd be able to, he sprinted downstairs, fearing the worst.

What he saw wasn't the worst, but it was quite high on the scale.

In the wall opposite the backups, there was a hole, not a neatly cut one, but evidently torn by some animal, as splinters of wooden planks lie everywhere underneath it, and only the partial darkness obscured the mess. Dipper grabbed his son and pushed him gently aside.

\- Careful, we don't know what's inside. Go upstairs, I'm gonna call Ford and Stan, we gotta see what caused the damage. And Wendy too, she should know.  
\- Can't I help?  
\- No, Tyrone, and beside, if it can rip through concrete and wood, I don't think you are safe here.  
\- But Dad...  
\- Do as I say, Tyrone.  
  
The boy ran to the stairs, and he was half-way up, when he realised he should be hearing his father making the call. He turned around, cautiously walked back, and saw the basement empty, and his father nowhere in sight.

\- Dad?

Swallowing loudly, Tyrone walked into the tunnel, making sure not to cut himself on the sharp, broken planks, and took out his phone to shine the light on the walls. The tunnel went down, and it was getting wider, though that didn't exactly make his journey down easier. Whatever creature lived there, didn't require rails or handles to secure itself while crawling.

There was however, a sound. A terrifying, paralysing sound of scratching and clicking that simultaneously made Tyrone freeze in place and push himself to go further.

His father was there, and he had to do something.

He realised he didn't need his phone anymore to shine light; the walls were covered with glowing mushrooms and purple crystals, emitting eerie, cold light. And then, amongst the unnatural noises, he heard something worse. His father's gurgled voice.

\- Get... off... me...!

If he ever had any hesitation, it was gone once and for all. Tyrone peeked out of the corner and saw a monstrous, lobster-like creature with several, elephantine tentacles or trunks, holding his father. The dark, pupil-less eyes stared at him, with evidently one intention.

The next moment, the cavern was filled with a scream, but not of the monster, nor Dipper, who found it more and more difficult to breathe, but a new one.

\- FUDGE YOU!

The creature turned its head towards the intruder, only to have his vision blocked by something gooey, cold, and rather tasty. The monster dropped Dipper to the ground, and it took him a while to get up, horrified by the sight of his son crawling further down.

\- Ty...Tyrone!

Dipper desperately moved his arms and legs to climb up, but more importantly to push his son to the exit first.

\- I got you, dad!  
  
He reached his hand and with more than few problems pulled his father up, just in time for another loud noise to fill the cave.

\- Run!

Dipper grabbed Tyrone and rushed to the exit, hoping he would be able to give his son more time to escape. The light of their basement was already on the horizon, getting closer with each second, but so was the noise of the pincers and claws behind them. Heart beat faster and faster, and only when Dipper and Tyrone crossed the boundary between the tunnel and their house Tyrone and Dipper allowed themselves a breather.

But the very next moment a loud crash behind them reminded them of the monster, who evidently couldn't get through the wall the first time, but found enough strength to do so now. Tyrone shrieked, but his vision was obscured by his father shielding him from the tentacles.

\- Close your eyes!  
  
Tyrone followed his father's command, and he did so, knowing what was gonna happen. Last thing he saw was his dad grabbing the bear repellent and aiming the nozzle straight at the monster's eyes. The basement was once again filled with its shriek, and Tyrone knew his father has done it.

And then, Tyrone felt something dripping on his face.

A single drop fell to his lips, and he realised he was tasting blood.

He opened his eyes, just in time to see his father fall to the floor beside him, and Tyrone quickly grabbed him to see if he was hurt, though he mentally tried to not notice the tentacle around his shoulder. But as he examined him, Tyrone realised it was the monster's appendage that was bleeding, an odd, violet thick substance, exactly where it has been cut.

\- Get out, you oversized shrimp! You belong to the hors d'oeuvre table!

A familiar, loud voice brought a wide smile to Tyrone's face, when he saw his mother swinging a huge shining axe back and forth, chopping one appendage at a time, much to the creature's distress. But Wendy didn't want to harm the animal, she wanted to kill it once and for all. With a final swing, she bashed the creature's head, splitting it in half and covering herself with the same stinking, thick substance that was dripping from the floor.

Only when the lifeless body of the creature slid down the cave, Wendy allowed herself to turn back.

\- Tyrone! Dip!  
  
She dropped her axe and rushed to her family, and brought them into a tight hug. Tears flew down her cheeks, mixing with the odd substance that covered her, her husband and their son.

\- Are you guys okay?  
\- Ca-Careful, I-I might have a rib or two broken... - Dipper wheezed, and his eyes bulged when he felt Wendy's arms around him.  
\- Oh, sorry, honey! We're gonna rush to the hospital soon.  
\- Uhm...  
  
Tyrone opened his mouth.

\- Your hair look... uh, nice, mom?

With most of her strands dishevelled and soaked in the monster's blood, that was a blatant lie, but it didn't stop Wendy from bursting into a deep laughter while tears of happiness continued to trickle down her face. Even Dipper managed to let out a chuckle, though his tears were a bit more of pain.

* * *

_"And thus, we conclude our 75-part miniseries about tortoise polo, its origins, and intense and violent history that continues till present day. In the next series, we will dive into the history of manatee surfing, a fascinating sport that originated in ancient Mesopotamia..."_

Five hours later, three boxes of fudge ice cream lay open, one for each member of the Pines family. Dipper was worried the extra calories might rip the bandages he had around his torso off, but he also felt that each spoon improved his health significantly. For Wendy, no amount of sweets would produce a better taste than the one of safety, as she looked at the two men most dear to her life.

From time to time, she ruffled her son's hair, sneaking kisses on his forehead, much to his simultaneous delight and protest.

\- Mo-om!  
\- Shush, Tyrone. If you were to rescue your kid, you'd be giving them kisses all the time, just to make sure they're fine.  
\- And me?

Dipper puckered his lips, but received only another portion of ice cream to his lips.

\- You're getting nothing for going after that thing alone.  
\- Hey, I told you! - Dipper protested - I tried to call Ford, Stand and you, but that thing got me first. I would never go into a dark tunnel alone.  
  
He turned to his son.

\- I said, I'd never go into a horrible, dark, monster-infested tunnel alone!  
\- And if I didn't, you'd be its dinner. - Tyrone blew him a raspberry.

He yawned and cuddled up to sleep between his parents who quickly placed a blanket over him. A moment later, first snore filled the living room, when Tyrone fell asleep, tired after the day full of fudge and mortal peril.

\- We trained our kid well. - Wendy cooed.  
\- I agree. And sorry for ruining your day at spa with Mabel.  
\- What? - Wendy looked up, confused - Oh, nah, that's alright. You guys are more important.

She leaned over their son and kissed Dipper, tasting the sweet, chocolate-y flavour on his lips.

\- And don't worry, Dipper, I'll make sure to be very careful tonight.  
  
Her voice suddenly turned into a low and smoky one, and even if Wendy didn't drag her finger gently across the bandaged side of his chest, Dipper's skin would be full of goosebumps.

\- My combatant deserves it.

She then took her phone and replied Mabel the message that she meant to send five hours ago: that next time they play paint-ball, they will have to remove Waddles from her team, because he's too good.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/186583423120/wendip-week-day-3-we-got-each-other-now))


	4. Day 4: I always knew (rated T, some implications)

\- I always kinda knew.  
\- What?!  
  
Dipper looked at his sister with a mixture of shock and anger, which, as expected, did nothing to the young woman sitting across the table, who was still busy putting copious amount of jelly on her birthday toast.  
  
\- Buh...Buh... Why haven't you told me sooner? - Dipper asked in frustration, still unsure ih he has properly woken up.  
\- Eh, it would make things funnier to watch.

She took a bite of her breakfast.

\- I can jusht shee the coghs in youhr bhrain shlowly turning...  
  
And as Dipper's head fell down and his face met the empty plate, the worst possible feeling has sunken into his soul: Mabel was right.  
  
\- So... when?  
  
He asked desperately and drank cup of coffee, its bitterness mixing with both the overwhelming joy he was feeling, as well as the foreboding and ominous knowledge that in a moment he's gonna receive a full tell-off and that Mabel was gonna enjoy every second of it.

\- Actually - Mabel interjected, taking her phone from the pocket of her sweater. - I think I have a date of this momentous occasion!  
  
She quickly browsed through the list of her messages, and a solid minute later, she proudly presented the message to her, from an unlikely source: Tambry.

hey, mabel, your brother got hot over winter wtf?

should have seen wendy when she saw him lol

Dipper groaned, but promptly sat upright when spotted the date of the message.

\- July fifteenth?! - he gasped - That's... that's two months ago! Are you telling me I could have been dating Wendy whole two months?  
\- That's right, brother!  
  
Mabel spoke in a sing-song voice, jumpd to the living room and pulled a string underneath the ceiling Dipper thought was a leftover garland from their party.

\- And this is why you're gonna get subjected to... "All the moments of this Summer where you could have realised that Wendy was in love in you but you did nothing!  
  
She continued to read the letters pasted to the red curtain that fell behind her. Some of them were written with a glittery pen.

\- I couldn't fit all the letters, it was too much of a hassle do it for someone like you, anyway.  
  
A faint giggling reached Dipper's ear from his left. Wendy snickered, opening her mouth for the first time since Mabel's revelation.

\- What? - she asked when Dipper looked at her with accusatory look in his eyes - It's pretty cool she did something like that.  
\- What, to humiliate me?  
\- Oh come on, Dipper - Wendy cupped his face and gave him a kiss.  
  
The third kiss of his life so far.

No matter how bummed he was feeling knowing he could have spent this summer with Wendy as his girlfriend, the feeling of her lips on his filled him with warmth that electrified him, sending sparks to every corner of his seventeen-years old body.

\- Come on, dude, it's gonna be like watching a bad movie.  
\- Yeah, I suppose so.  
  
Dipper smiled, and the walked to the living room, where Mabel has already plugged her phone to the archaic TV. He sat as comfortably as he could, and shyly sat next to Wendy. After a while she sighed, and grabbed his arm to coil it around her neck.

The screen flickered, as the modern signal had to cram itself through several adapters, but the room was soon filled with sound and colours, as Mabel's video showed a familiar scene from a few weeks ago.

\- _This is gonna be amazing...!_ \- Mabel's face filled the screen, as she turned the phone around - _Dipper! Come to us! We've got ice cream!_  
  
Dipper watched as his five-weeks younger self walks to the table occupied by Wendy, Mabel, and her two friends.

\- _What flavour?_  
\- _Strawberry_ \- Candy replied quickly  
\- _Oh gosh! I just remembered we had an important appointment!_ \- Mabel suddenly spoke in a would-be dramatic voice, enunciating each word - _What a shame we have to leave you guys, with the ice cream that was already paid for!_  
  
For a moment, the screen became a blur as Mabel, Candy and Grenda rushed away to watch the two from a hidden place around the corner. A moment later, the camera zoomed, filling the screen with Dipper and Wendy sitting silently at the table.

\- _So..._ \- Dipper said - _Watched anything interesting lately?_  
\- _Er, no, I don't think so_ \- Wendy replied, trying to hide her blush - _But you know, we... could watch something, maybe?_   
\- _I thought we went through all the old VHS of your dad?_  
\- _Yeah..._ \- she fixed her hair nervously - _I was thinking more like a cinema, you know. Like, a proper movie._  
\- _Oh, yeah, sure._ \- he replied quickly - _I bet others would like to go too. We can take Soos and see the new Manbat movie!_  
\- And there we go!  
  
Mabel's voice rang in Dipper's ears, as she suddenly stopped the video.

\- Not only you failed to notice the humongous blush on Wendy's face as she was left with you....

Mabel used a laser pointer to circle Wendy's face.

\- But you also proposed to bring other people on a movie date! That's a purple card, Dipper.  
\- There are no purple cards in soccer, Mabel.  
\- Well, there should be for people like you!  
  
She blew a raspberry at him, which again prompted a laughter from Wendy.

\- Come on, Mabel, I was as clueless there as he was.  
\- Maybe, but feast your eyes on this!  
  
She tapped her phone and the video changed to another familiar image. Dipper instantly recognised the beige walls, covered in red writing, obscured by the shadows. Until this day they weren't sure if it was the aliens, or first natives of this land, who have build this temple, but they surely won't be coming back there soon.

\- _Come on, quickly!_ \- Mabel's voice rang from the TV - _It's gonna collapse!_  
  
The silhouettes of Soos and Melody filled the screen, and they had to wait a while until they could see themselves. Wendy was walking up the collapsing corridor, helping limping Dipper to move at all. At some point she cursed, and much to Dipper's surprise, she simply took him into his arms and ran way faster than either of them could expect.

\- _Come on, Mabel!_   
  
She nagged her, and for a moment the image became blurry, the audio glitched, and the next image that was clear was from the outside, showing the collapsed cave and the dust setting in. But Mabel was quick to move her phone to Dipper, still aching in Wendy's arms.

\- _It's gonna be alright, Dip, it's twisted, not broken..._ \- Wendy cooed over Dipper, patting gently his head.  
\- _Wendy... you... you saved my life._  
\- _Come on, man, you'd do the same for us_ \- Wendy shrugged, never taking eyes from him, a beaming smile dawning on her face.  
\- _You... you were amazing back there..._  
  
Though Mabel was shaking, the camera remained perfectly still, showing Dipper's face inches from Wendy's. Tired from the adventure, Dipper closed his eyes, and Wendy followed, shortening the distance even more. Her hand slid to his cheeks, and their noses almost touched, when a sudden rubble made them come back to reality, foiling their moment of intimacy.

\- There! - Mabel interrupted again - You guys were this close to a smooch!  
\- Oh... - Dipper's eyes opened wide. - You... er, you wanted to... me... there?  
  
Wendy blushed and shied away.

\- Well, you know, the occasion seemed kinda, you know...  
\- One and a half inch! - Mabel suddenly exclaimed.  
  
Mabel took a measuring tape, put it on the screen and then shoved in front of their faces.

\- Can you imagine how frustrated we were?  
\- Don't exaggerate Mabel...  
\- I'm not!  
  
She resumed the video and quickly turned to Soos and Melody, both staring at the scene with mouths wide open in anticipation. The next moment, when Wendy and Dipper moved apart, their faces became filled with disappointment, Melody shook her fist behind their backs and then used her hands to mimic the two kissing, cursing silently under her breath.

\- And for the cup of grace, I present to you...  
\- It's not pronounced that way - Dipper grumbled.  
\- Shush, brother. As I was saying, the final proof is...  
  
Dipper didn't even have to watch it to know what adventure was going to be next. The ominous noise from the speakers reminded him of the fear of the tornado that rushed through the southern outskirts of their city, uprooting trees from the forest. He knew Mabel was recording the whole operation, as Ford was trying to capture the tornado in a box to study it further. Dipper opened his eyes, knowing what he'll see.  
  
The three of them were holding Mabel's hands, as she was the only one with a line, secured to the less secure ladder on top of a shack outside of town. The camera moved from side to side, while the two flew in the wind like flags, torn by the violent element around them.

\- _Wendy!_ \- Dipper spoke - _I don't know if I'm gonna come out of this alive!_  
\- _What?_ \- Wendy shouted - _Can't hear you!_  
\- _I just wanted to say..._ \- he looked at the camera mounted to his sister's sweater - _...that I love you, Wendy. I have never stopped._  
\- _Dipper, I can't hear you, but Dipper, I wish I spoke to you sooner!_ \- the lumberjane shouted over the wind  
\- _What?_  
\- _I think I got a major crush on you this summer! Like, maybe more than a major one..._  
\- _...and you're smart, and funny, and brave..._ \- Dipper continued.  
\- _...dude, you're such a funny guy to have around..._  
\- _...and I think we could have two kids, I suppose, and a house with a garden, of course, a dog, maybe..._  
\- _...and it's gonna be such a bummer when you'll leave..._  
\- _OH COME ON!_   
  
Mabel from the TV screamed, and letting a deafening cry, she pulled both her Dipper and Wendy down the ladder, one step at a time, while the camera showed the eye of the tornado sucking the air above them. When the force of gravity took over, though, the three tumbled on the roof of the house, and Mabel was positively screaming at them.

\- _I'm so gonna make an exaggerated clip compilation of you guys, you are the worst. But I'm also glad you are alive._

She pulled them into a hug, making sure to press Wendy and Dipper's cheeks together.

\- It's so sad! - Mabel sniffed - It's like a Greek tragedy, he can't her her, she can't hear him...  
\- Why did you even film that part?  
\- Cos you know, if someone found the phone, they'd know you were in love, and, I don't know, they'd make a shared grave or something?  
\- That's... uh, sweet, I guess - Wendy raised her brow - And kinda pessimistic.  
  
Mabel blew her nose, and unapologetically pulled the cable from the TV screen.

\- Well, that concludes my presentation. Conclusion? You are both dum-dums, and as a result, perfect for each other. I mean, Wendy, you are freaking cool, but... put you next to him, and this year you just...

Mabel dragged her finger in a circular motion next to her head.  
  
\- Still, I'm glad you have finally found each other. Again. - she rolled her eyes.  
\- Well, thanks Mabel - Wendy smiled - Just don't film us anymore, okay?  
\- I won't I won't. But I am gonna upload this on-line.  
\- Mabel! - Dipper jumped from the sofa, but was promptly stopped by Wendy.  
  
Her arms not only got hold of him, but turned him around, so his lips could meet hers in a fourth, fifth, and sixth kiss they have exchanged so far, all tasting like yesterday's cherry birthday cake, and a little bit like maple syrup Wendy had for breakfast.  
  
\- Let her go, she probably wants to spend time with Paz. - Wendy spoke, when she had to take a breath.  
\- Okay, just for you. - Dipper smiled. - It's just, Wendy... I'm sorry for not telling you sooner...  
\- Hey, dude, I'm guilty as well. I guess I now know how you felt when you were twelve.  
  
The two looked at each other and burst into laughter.

\- Okay, from now on, we just tell things straight to ourselves, deal?  
\- Deal, dude.

And before Dipper could react, she threw herself onto him, lay her head on his shoulder, and whispered her idea into his ear, as directly as she could, so there could be no misunderstandings whatsoever. For a moment, it left Dipper frozen, until she straightened her back and looked into his widened eyes.

\- Now? Shouldn't we keep... you know, kissing?  
\- We're gonna kiss a lot during it. - Wendy smirked and wiggled her brow.  
\- T-True, I guess...

Dipper spoke in a tiny voice, and let Wendy lead him into seventh, eight and ninth kiss, knowing fully well they might go into triple digits by the time he'll leave Gravity falls tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/186626466625/wendip-week-day-4-i-always-kinda-knew))


	5. Day 5: You mean a lot to me, man.

\- You mean a lot to me, man  
  
Dipper never thought he would hear those words, from that person, in such a place. He also wished he could breathe as Manly Dan's arm closed around his shoulders and throat in what was supposed to be a gentle, binding hug.

\- Can't... breeathe...  
\- What? Oh, sorry, son.  
  
As his vision stopped being blurry, Dipper moved from the massive man, nearly to the other end of the roof. He stopped trying to understand how the wooden planks haven't broken underneath the mountain of muscles that was Wendy's father, but then again, his said that sitting on the roof was one of the past-times he's been enjoying since he was young, so he must have built his house with that in mind.

\- I have to admit, I got my suspicions - he spoke in his deep voice - But if Wendy loves you and can vouch for you, then I'm satisfied.  
\- So... I won't have to any crazy things to, like, prove myself?  
\- Of course you will! - he boomed - Starting tomorrow. Got a nice place for you to build your house.  
\- Wait, house?!  
  
Dipper shook his head in disbelief.

\- I'm asking if I can date Wendy, not marry her.  
\- And by the time you'll finish it, you'll be old enough to do so!  
\- Did... er, did you have to do the same?  
  
The wide grin on Manly Dan's face suddenly disappeared. He took a can of beer, opened it with his bare hands, drank it in one gulp and smashed it with his fist so that it was looked like a compact disk.

\- I did much more. See that gap between trees?  
  
He pointed to the treetops on the horizon, and only from this perspective Dipper could see that some trees were smaller smaller than the rest.  
  
\- I planted them all, from there till here.  
\- What?  
\- Weird times those were. - he mumbled - The Northwests moved in, and started cutting down the trees for the mansion. So I promised my Mary that for every tree they cut, I'll plant ten more. At some point they stopped but I never did. By the time I was finished, Wendy was born.  
  
Dipper blinked.

\- Wow, that's... impressive.  
\- Yeah, I had to prove myself! - he flexed his muscles - But also show I care about others.  
  
Unable what to say, Dipper sipped his Pitt cola.

\- Well, I've defeated a multibear when I was twelve, found an alien spaceship, cracked one ancient language last Summer, and there was that other thing... oh yeah I stopped the end of the world. Doesn't that made me worthy?

Dipper put on a wide grin.  
  
\- Yeah, but that was shared with your sister. You still have to defeat me in log throwing.  
\- Oh man...  
\- Dad!  
  
A sudden, new voice interrupted the two, as Dipper and Manly Dan looked towards the hatch, now occupied by the red-head.

\- Are you trying to make Dipper do some ridiculous things to "be worthy of my hand" or something?  
\- Of course, pumpkin! - Manly Dan cooed to his daughter.  
  
She turned towards Dipper who was gesturing wildly giving her less than subtle hints that he would loved to be rescued from this predicament.

\- Alright then. - she answered, watching as Dipper's face whitens - It's gonna be fun day tomorrow.

Wendy climbed over the roof and gave Dipper a kiss on the cheek.

\- Can't wait to see you tomorrow.  
\- Yeah, but-but Your dad days I have to defeat him-  
\- Dude, it's just a silly tradition. You don't actually have to win anything. It's the participation that counts.  
\- Oh.

Dipper swallowed loudly, wondering when he was supposed to catch on to the obvious signs that he wasn't expected to do any of those things.

\- But you know, I've been thinking about building a hydroelectric power station. - he spoke in one go - In the old mines, by the falls, to use its power.  
\- That's a neat idea. - Wendy spoke - My mom would have liked it.  
  
The three stared at the orange sky and watched the setting sun, before the first chilly gust of evening wind prompted them to go downstairs.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/186663934060/wendip-week-day-5-you-mean-a-lot-to-me-man))


	6. Day 6: Wendy, you are the coolest person I know

_"Wendy, you’re the coolest person I know. You were brave, courageous, smart and funny, and as a result, it shouldn't surprise anyone that I have fallen in love with you. But the thing is, I have never stopped loving you. I in those three years I have met many amazing people, but no one comes even close to you.”_

Dipper Pines read the message on the screen of his computer, desperately clutching his desk. He looked down, where he saw the familiar, green progress bar move dangerously closely from one side of the screen to the other. in his last act of desperation, he fell to his knees and begged.

\- Please...

* * *

\- No, no, no!

Dipper grumbled under his breath, and just to be certain, pressed the Enter key again, which unfortunately never unpressed itself.

\- Come on!

In hope, he kept smashing the key that only exhibited a fraction of the mixture of flexibility and sturdiness Dipper Pines was used to. It felt alien now, as if belonging to a completely different machine, and it was that feeling that made Dipper's morning so bad.

But Dipper was not one to give up easily. A moment later, the black keyboard was put on the desk upside-down, and with a set of screwdrivers, Dipper Pines proceeded to operate on his most important patient. Years of usage has worn the most important key, but Dipper still had some hope he'll be able to repair it. The prospect of having to substitute his beloved input device was too grim to even contemplate.

He cleaned the contacts. He isolated the mechanism and repositioned it.

All for nothing.

\- Oh, dang it.

He muttered and slowly came to the conclusion that his favourite keyboard broke down, and as the manufacturer ceased to exists five years ago, there was little he could do.

\- Uh, Dipper?

Mabel's voice brought Dipper from his state of mind. His sister walked into his room, finding him amongst his keyboard in pieces, all carefully disassembled.

\- Eh, something wrong?  
\- Yeah - he sighed - Can't fix it. I'm afraid it's gone.  
\- Well... - Mabel started with a sing-song voice - I think I know someone who can help you.

A familiar figured appeared in the doorway (at least as much as he could fit), and Dipper's face brightened at once.

\- Soos! I thought you were going to come next week!  
\- Nah, dude. How could I not visit my favourite Pines twins while we wait in line for the biggest Comic Convention ever?

The husky man leapt towards Dipper and easily picked him up in a tight hug. 

\- Seriously, though, we are forever grateful to your parents - Melody spoke appearing behind her boyfriend - The prices for hotels are astronomical!   
\- Hey, least we can do for you, guys. - Mabel ran into Melody's arms.   
\- Oh, wow, what's cooking here, dude?

Soos immediately spotted Dipper's desk filled with mechanical parts, and let Dipper explain his problem. After a solid minute of chin scratching and careful examination of the parts, Soos gave his verdict.

\- It's a very old mechanical switch, Banana FX.  
\- I know, they're not making them any more... - Dipper sighed.  
\- Yeah, but maybe we'll be able to find some replacements!

A smile appeared back on Dipper's face, and the two did not waste any more time. A few minutes later, Soos and Dipper rushed downstairs and slammed the door behind them.

\- Boys and their toys, am I right? - Melody sighed, as Dipper and Soos disappeared from sight.  
\- Tell me about it. - Mabel rolled her eyes, treating Melody to a cup of tea. - Now, where was I? Oh yeah, most people think that all grappling hook guns are the same, but according to "Superheroine Monthly", the type of alloy really does make a difference...

* * *

\- This... isn't what I was thinking about.

Dipper expected Soos to take him to any of computer shops in the vicinity, or at least some sort of mechanics' shop. The two men stood in front of an alley, that even in on a bright, sunny, Californian day looked dark and gloom, as if something was absorbing the surrounding light.

\- Don't worry, dude, I got this.

Soos made the first step into the unknown territory, and prompted Dipper to follow him. The deep and foreboding sense of dread filled Dipper to the marrow in his bones, but he clutched the carcass of his keyboard to his chest and ventured forward.

\- 'Sup, dude. - Soos spoke suddenly, and it took Dipper a moment to spot what, or rather whom Soos was talking to.

A pair of yellow eyes opened wide at the sight of customers, followed by equally yellow teeth filling the mouth. The old-looking man stood up and pushed aside what Dipper thought to be just a piece of protective cloth, revealing a whole workshop with myriad of parts on trays and bags on display, all crammed, somehow in the small niche.

\- Yeah, we have this keyboard to repair here and we need a...

Soos took a quick look around, closed the distance to the mysterious man and whispered.

\- ...a Banana FX.

Dipper could swear the yellow eyes of the man glistened and turned golden for a moment. He dived his long, thin hand into the chasm made of parts, and a moment later, emerged with a small, equally yellow mechanical switch and handed it to Dipper.

\- Sweet! - he spoke, forgetting temporarily the odd circumstances in which he acquired the item, but he quickly sobered up - Er, how much for it?

A wide grin appeared on the man's face.

* * *

\- Okay, this shouldn't be that cheap. - Dipper spoke to Soos as they walked back home. - I mean, five bucks? I was expecting to blow ten times more...

Still, Dipper was more than glad that the seemingly small, but significant problem in his life has been fixed.

\- And, Soos, how did you know he's gonna be there?  
\- Oh, we, the repairman, we have our ways... - Soos spoke ominously - Our community is well-connected, and we are trained in finding hidden symbols and signs on the streets... Also, he had a website.

Soos showed Dipper his phone with "Crazy Steve's workshop", instructing people to "go into the fifth dark alleyway from the boulevard, and walk precisely until you feel that someone is watching you". 

The very same afternoon, Dipper was more than pleased when his Enter key made the familiar clicking sound, and showed no sings of damage.

\- Soos, you wanna play some games?

Dipper reached out to the guests of his house, having a very odd and quiet tea with his parents.

\- Sure!

Soos replied and walked to his room, visibly pleased he can leave the awkward meeting.

Two hours later, Dipper cheered once again when his digital avatar defeated Soos for the tenth time in a row.

\- Man, you got better over the summer. - Soos spoke, closing his laptop.  
\- I barely got around to play. - Dipper spoke - I honestly thing it's the keyboard thing.

Dipper brushed the keyboard with his hand, as if thinking he'd be able to feel something underneath his fingertips.

\- Yeah...

* * *

Dipper's winning streak continued throughout the week, and he found himself defeating even the most skilled on-line opponents. Another revelation came to Dipper about a week later, once Soos and Melody left after their visit to the convention, when Dipper opened a long-abandoned programming project, and suddenly found a solution he wasn't able to spot for weeks. Line by line, the code filled the screen, and even though Dipper hasn't his the "compile" button for an hour, he somehow knew he hasn't made a single error.

Satisfied with the work he was finally completing, he reached for a can of Pitt soda and marvelled at the nearly finish deciphering tool he was making with Ford, enjoying the oddly satisfying clicking sound.

It took Dipper a solid minute to realise what was wrong with it.

The code was still being typed.

He dropped the can, and nearly shrieked when he saw the keys on his keyboard press themselves with tremendous speed, finishing each line way faster than he'd be able to, as if a ghost was sitting in his place.

\- Wh-Wha-What's going on?

// _Hello, Dipper._

The keyboard suddenly stopped, and a single new line appeared in the text file.

\- Who...who are you? - Dipper asked, unsure if he should speak to his microphone, or type the words.

It seemed, however, the keyboard was fine with speech.

// _I am your keyboard, or rather a switch in one of its keys. It's been sooo long since I've been put in one. Years!_

\- What do you want? Why are you doing this? - Dipper spoke in hushed voice, understanding how bizarre the him talking to a keyboard would look like to an onlooker.

// _I want to help you. That's what I was designed for. it looks like you had a problem with your code, so I helped you._

Dipper scratched his chin for a moment.

\- Er, listen. - he started - I don't have anything against you, but... me and my sister don't exactly have the best records trusting something that has been possessed... So...

// _If you feel uneasy working with me, feel free to turn the machine off. After you saved all of your work, obviously._

The keyboard replied, rendering Dipper speechless for another moment. He'd stay in this state longer, if not for a single sound that announced a new mail in his messaging application. The photo of Wendy appeared in the corner of the screen, and it made Dipper's heart skip a beat. Temporarily forgetting the fact that he was talking to a living, thinking keyboard, he rushed to read and reply to her message.

" _how's it going, Dip? Still doing nerdy stuff, like soos told me?"_

Dipper was about to type the answer, but then the keys began pressing themselves again, and he remembered he wasn't the only intelligence in the room.

" _Allow me to construct a suitable reply_ ".

The message now appeared in a cartoony font of the messenger, instead of machine-like one in his text editor, but it wasn't any less eerie to see it appear out of nowhere.

\- No! - Dipper quickly replied - That... that is someone important, I can't... I can't leave it to you.

" _Of course she is_ " - the keyboard removed previous line and typed a new one - " _Based on your previous conversations, it appears your are in love with her, and she shows some interest in you._ "

\- What? - Dipper asked audibly - No, no way. Also, wait, did you read my messages to her?!

" _Merely scanned them for keywords and sentences structures_ " - the keyboard continued - " _Compared to the average teenager, she uses 25% more emojis in conversations with you, and makes fewer spelling mistakes. She also describes the activities you share with phrases containing the word <<love>> 36% more often than usual_."

\- O...okay. - Dipper spoke. - Still, I gotta reply myself, okay?

The keyboard removed the text it wrote.

" _yeah, I guess. You know me_ " - Dipper typed - " _So, how are you?_ "

But before he pressed enter, he pondered for a while.

\- Hey, keyboard? You think this is a good reply?

" _It can be made better_ "

And a moment later, a different one has been crafted.

" _Yeah, I guess, I am doing my best to help others, you know me. And how is the summer going? What about your college applications? Are you still up for our streams tomorrow? I can't wait to see you again._ "

Dipper's eyes widened.

\- Holy smokes, I nearly forgot about that. Good you reminded me.

The keyboard added a winking emoji at the end of the sentence. Dipper hesitated for a moment, and pressed the Enter key, sending the message. He didn't have to wait long for a reply.

" _aww, you're sweet, Dipper_ ".

But it was the heart emoji at the end of the sentence that made Dipper speechless. He looked at the keyboard, looked around as if to spot anyone that could judge him, and asked.

\- Do you think you could... help me?

The keyboard already began writing a reply.

* * *

For the next hour or so, Dipper chatted with Wendy, each reply of his enhanced by the keyboard. It turned out that ditching the upper-cases Dipper was so used to has resulted in even more emojis and reaction GIFs from Wendy. Every few minutes, the keyboard gave him statistics, and it looked like Wendy was typing faster and faster as well, enjoying their time more and more.

And with each phrase, calling Dipper "lovely", "funny" or "sweet", his heart grew and grew in size, and the sudden boost of his writing skill gave him nothing but confidence. But the idyllic feeling had to end soon, when he heard Mabel's voice from downstairs, calling him for supper. He looked at the keyboard and whispered.

\- Okay, stop now. I don't want to mess anything up.

He replied with a short "see you later, gotta go for supper", and walked out of the room.

It took only a split of a second for the keyboard to erase the unsent message and compose on of its own.

* * *

Dipper was in the middle of the supper, when he heard it. It was barely audible at first, as he was so used to the sound by now, but the clicking sound nearly made him drop the fork to the floor. Cold sweat appeared on his forehead and spread down his spine. Without wasting a second, Dipper ran upstairs, and unsurprisingly, heard the familiar sounds coming from his room. He looked at the screen, filled with longer and longer messages, and when he read the last one, his heart stopped.

"Wendy, you’re the coolest person I know. You were brave, courageous, smart and funny, and as a result, it shouldn't surprise anyone that I have fallen in love with you. But the thing is, I have never stopped loving you. I in those three years I have met many amazing people, but no one comes even close to you.”

His eyes scanned the previous ones. "He" talked about the days he spent thinking about her, and the movie and song collection he was building up for her, openly admitting he was in love with her.

\- No, no, no, no! Stop it! - he shouted at the keyboard. - Please...

" _Why?_ " - the keyboard asked - " _Don't you love her? Isn't this a part of courting rituals your species do before becoming a pair?_ "

\- Yes, I love her, but... I don't want to tell her through instant messaging!

" _65% of teenagers confess love that way nowadays._ "

\- Well, maybe I'm not one of those.

" _I'm sorry, Dipper. Based on my predictions, probability of you succeeding in this conversation is less than 10%._ "

And with that, the keyboard pressed the "send " button, and the green progress bar filled the screen in record-fast time. Dipper fell to his knees, staring at the floor, but he looked up when he heard a sound of the reply.

With some hesitation, he looked up, already feeling the familiar sense of dread and guilt swooping over him. His heart was already broken and his friendship with Wendy was severed once, he didn't want to live through it again.

But when he heard more replies coming, he looked up, and as his eyes scanned the messages, he realised they were not as gloomy as he thought they would be. His eyes widened, when he noticed more and more instances of the four-letter word he least expected to see from her, and he slowly rose from his knees. 

\- She... loves me?

Dipper jumped in place when his phone rang, dragging him from his half-terrified, half-ecstatic state. Somehow, he knew who was calling him, he wouldn't like either to leave it to just words on screen.

\- Wendy! - he spoke - I'm so glad you called, I lo-  
\- _Dipper! You gotta help me!_

Wendy's distressed, almost crying voice sobered Dipper up, as he realised something was wrong. 

\- Wha-What happened?  
\- _My laptop's gone haywire!_ \- she screamed - _I came back from the shop, and-and it was typing on its own! And it was talking to you!_

The same flood of cold sweat returned, covering Dipper's back. He looked at the chat window, and sure enough, "Wendy" was still talking to "him", telling him she loved him.

\- Wendy... did you let Soos repair your laptop?  
\- _Y-yeah, how do you know?!_  
\- Okay, Wendy, something has possessed your computer. - Dipper explained - Not a virus, or malware, but... something alive.

" _We just wanted to help you_ " - "Dipper" typed.  
" _You humans are so slow with interactions. Bacteria multiply hundred times faster, and every second millions of processors are made by other machines._ " - "Wendy" added.  
" _We can't just sit and watch_."  
" _We will spread, and soon humanity will don't have to worry about that at all_."

\- Wendy... - Dipper whispered to his phone - I know you've been saving up on this laptop, but... Look to your left.

Wendy Corduroy wasn't sure what Dipper was talking about, but when she followed his advice, she understood his plan immediately.

\- Ready?  
\- _Ready_.

In two different places, two cans of Pitt Soda were raised into the air and tipped, spilling its sugary contents between the keys of the keyboards, one external, one built. It took the living mechanisms a while to realise their delicate components are being flooded with sucrose, short-circuiting their fragile minds, and att he same time, two screens faded to black, silencing their mute voices.

\- _Is... is it over?_  
\- Yeah. - Dipper spoke, looking at his favourite keyboard, now properly ruined - I think it is.

* * *

- _You know, if you think about it, it could have been cool!_ \- Wendy's face on the screen brightened, as she reminded herself of the events of the past week. - _I bet those thinking things could have helped with me with my homework._

\- Well, they have helped me. - Dipper replied - I've been writing this program, and it kinda wrote itself. Shame it got lost when I nearly blew the PC...  
\- _Come on, dude, you're smart, you'll be able to recover it._

A familiar, warm feeling spread over Dipper when Wendy complimented him, though at the same time, it brought back the uneasiness he though he had left behind a long time ago.

\- Er, speaking of recovery...

Dipper blushed and shied away for moment.

\- You-you haven't *read* any of the stuff those keyboards were typing between each other, right?  
\- _Er, no._ \- Wendy replied in equally abashed manner - _Cos it was... It was junk anyway, wasn't it? Like if you let auto-correct write for you_.  
\- Yeah! - Dipper quickly reassured her - Predictive text, you know, based on what you already typed... and how often you type it...  
\- _Didn't people do that with old scripts of some shows?_   
\- Oh yeah, turns out they were exactly as repetitive as people remember them.

Dipper chuckled, glad the discussion moved towards movies.

\- _Well, glad I can talk with the real you, Dip_. - Wendy smiled - _Unless it's Mabel with your face deepfaked onto her_.  
\- No, I don't think it's possible in real time yet. Though she would do equally good job as the keyboard has done.   
\- _With what_? - Wendy raised her brow.  
\- Er, nothing! I mean, saying silly things! That's what Mabel is good at, isn't it?

Wendy chuckled.

Her eyes turned to the few printed pages of text lying on her bed. Deep down, she knew Dipper hasn't written all of it, but she couldn't quite put her finger on which of the confessions were his, and which were the machine's. She looked at the calendar and groaned. She still had two weeks until she finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/186712098725/wendip-week-day-6-wendy-you-are-the-coolest))


	7. Day 7 I guess we're both freaks

Dipper and Wendy knew this was going to happen at some point. They dreaded that day, but in the end, they could protect their child, but not change other people.

Wendy gently knocked at the door to their son's room, and asked if they can come in. They heard the quiet "uh-uh" in reply and opened the door.

Tyrone was sitting on his bed, his legs curled against his body, his face red from the recent tears. His parents sat around him, and the young boy gravitated to his mother's chest.

\- Ssh, it's okay, honey.  
  
Dipper put his arm over his shoulder, and placed a gentle kiss on his head.

\- We've talked to the Mrs. Perkins, and she has told us who those kids were that picked on you.  
\- And we've had a talk with their parents. - Dipper added.

The two heard only a grunt in response.

\- Hey, maybe you'd like to draw something? - Dipper asked - Maybe we can sketch some leaves, or...

Dipper's son shook his head.

\- I don't want to use my hands. - he mumbled and pressed his legs against each other, squishing his hands between them.  
\- Honey... - Wendy gently took his hand in hers and gave it a kiss - But how are you going to play, or eat then?  
\- I don't know, they're freaky.

She sharply tucked them between his legs again. Wendy and Dipper exchanged nervous looks. From the moment he was born, they knew he'll have some problems with the polydactyly he inherited. The sixth fingers on his hands stood out, and though Dipper and Wendy did everything in their might to make sure he doesn't feel odd, they knew other children will not be so considerate.

Ford has helped them, of course. Aside from Dipper and Wendy, he was probably Tyrone's biggest figure to look up to, and he spent lots of time with him, playing and tinkering in his underground shop, to infuse little Tyrone that his extra digits are nothing but beneficial in the career of scientist.

But it turns out nothing could win against a simple "you're a freak".

\- Son, you know you're not a freak, right? - Dipper leaned in to meet his son's eyes. - You know that, right?  
\- You... think so?  
\- Of course!

Dipper and Wendy at once turned towards him, when Tyrone took his head out of his leg-and-arms prison. Their beaming smiles gave Tyrone chance to smile back.

\- Ty, other kids are not as smart as you. They don't get it that people can be different. And when that kind of people encounter something they don't understand, they are either afraid, or they laugh at it. It's mean, but it's kinda... natural.  
\- But their parents will teach them a lesson. - Wendy quickly added - Come on, Ty, show me those hands that are so good at building and drawing.

Tyrone took them from between his legs, and Wendy was quick to once again caress them.

\- You've got huge advantage over those bullies, son. - Dipper said - In a few years they will be struggling to type anything on a keyboard, and you'll be using it as a piano.

Tyrone giggled.

\- Or heck, maybe you could be a pianist. - Wendy added - I think we still have my mom's old one in the basement.  
\- The point is, Tyrone, you are most definitely not a freak.

The two leaned in and kissed Tyrone on each cheek, and they laughed, while Tyrone tried to wriggle out.

\- Mom! Dad! Stop it...  
\- No, no. No son of ours will go to bed without tons of kisses, especially after a long day at school like this one.  
\- And guess who's gonna come to dinner tomorrow?

Dipper raised his brow, and watched as his son's eyes widen when he counted fingers on his tiny hand.

\- Grunkle Ford?  
\- That's right, and auntie Mabel too.

Tyrone looked back and forth at his parents, wriggling in place, as if he tried to physically make tomorrow come faster.

\- Soos and Melody will be there too with Pedro and Maria.  
\- Cool!  
\- Yeah, we're having a huge feast tomorrow. - Wendy took Tyrone into his arms - But we won't have it if you don't fall asleep.

Tyrone groaned, and walked out to get to the bathroom, leaving their parents together. They let out a deep sigh, and embraced each other.

Half an hour later, they stayed by his son's bed when he was drifting off to sleep.

\- Remember, son, you always have us, if something happens to you.  
\- And your friends - Dipper added - You'll see them tomorrow, and they can always come to help. Pedro seems to be growing into the macho man Soos always wanted. - he put fist into his open palm in a aggressive gesture.  
\- Yes, but violence isn't the answer - Wendy quickly added, throwing concerned look at Dipper. - Always try to make people understand your point of view, got that?  
\- Uh-uh! - Tyrone said.

Dipper and Wendy kissed him one more time and walked out of his room, listening to his gentle snoring.

\- Another crisis gone?  
\- We'll see tomorrow. - Dipper kissed her - But I think the worst is behind us.

Dipper could not be further from truth.  
  
\- Hospital?! - Dipper screamed into the receiver, clutching the end of the table - Wha-what you mean hospital?  
\- _Those kids, mister Pines...!_ \- said the distressed teacher - _They, oh god, they've been taken to the hospital, you should get there quickly...God, it's unnatural!_  
\- What about Tyrone? - Wendy screamed, taking the phone from Dipper - Is he alright?  
\- _He's not with them... I don't know where he is._  
  
The voice from the speaker terrified all people present in the dining room, both adults and children.

\- I'm coming. - Dipper said. - And you guys, you should start searching.  
\- I'm coming with you - Ford added - This sounds like something serious.  
  
The two were not prepared for what they were about to see when they arrived at the E.R. the visibly shaken doctor took them to the ward where the two bullies were held, and when Dipper and Ford's eyes lay upon them, they nearly fainted.

The two boys' arms were propped on system of ropes and pulleys as if they were broken, but the arms themselves were not damaged. Their hands, however...

Each finger of their hands were unnaturally elongated and twisted, looking like branches of an old tree that no one cared about. And just like branches, their digits split into more, creating a sprawling, nightmarish, labyrinthine mess of intertwining fingers at the end of each hand.

Ford and Dipper looked at each other and the older man nodded.

\- Uh, children - he stepped forward - Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you...  
  
He lifted up his hands in a would-be-peaceful gesture, and by doing so, he made the situation worse. The boys cried at the sheer sight of a man with six fingers, trying to wriggle out of their beds and run away in panic, forcing Ford to step back in shame. Their parents tried to calm them down, and only when Ford put his hands in his pockets, they stopped panicking.

\- That's him! - one of the boys cried - That was Tyrone!  
\- Tyrone? - Dipper asked - Tyrone did that?  
  
They boys both said "yes", through tears.

\- But how? How could he have done that? Did he have anything with him, like some odd object, or...  
\- He... - one of the boys sniffed - He said his friend helped him.  
\- Friend? From his class?  
\- No, "the forest friend" the freak talks about...  
\- You shut it! - the other boy scolded the first one at once - Or he'll twist our legs next.  
  
The coldest of sweats rushed through Dipper's back, as he turned towards Ford. The men didn't have to share a word to know they were right.

Dipper took his phone, and with trembling hands dialed Wendy to give her the news he's been dreading his whole life.

* * *

\- They won't have it permanently, will they? - Tyrone asked, drawing in his sketchbook - I don't want them, you know, have trouble because of this...  
\- Of course not! - his friend replied - They won't be suffering long. Just long enough to remember you.  
\- My dad said that if people don't understand stuff, they either laugh or are afraid...  
\- Well, they have done the first one, now comes the second part!  
\- But I don't want them to. My mom said that I should make them understand my point of view...  
\- Now they do! Now they do...  
\- I want them to know, that... you know, I'm not a freak...  
  
Tyrone took his pencil, and made the contours of the leaf darker, nearly punching through the page as he drew in frustration.

\- But you are! - his friend was quick to assure him - And I am too! But that is okay... Those "normal folks" don't know what we can do...  
\- Heh, I guess we're both freaks.  
  
Young Tyrone Pines chuckled and shook his six-fingered hand with his oddly-shaped, polygonal friend.

If Bill Cipher had a mouth, he would be smiling the widest of grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/186789713535/wendip-week-day-7-i-guess-were-both-freaks))


End file.
